kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 35
Summary In another insight, Leez of the future tells the man that he failed to see the one important thing that would have stopped him from giving her a choice. Leez is uncomfortable with the man being practically in her face and discussing her death, so he steps back and asks for her answer. She reasons that people can die at any time, but the dead never come back; he counters that her situation is different, because she cannot die unless he allows it. His words do not make any sense to her and so she tries to take her leave, but finds her feet stuck in place. As he continues to press for an answer, Leez spots some people approaching nearby and puts on a crying act, saying she is unable go home because this man will not let her. To her dismay, the man had already changed back to a little boy and pretends to play a game of tag with her. The people think the whole thing is funny and walk away, while Leez becomes furious and yells at the boy. He notices that she changes her speech and attitude according to his appearance, and asks if she ever considered that his adult form is his real one? After Leez teases him a bit more, he says he is out of time, and he will ask her the question again the next time they meet. When she asks him for his name and introduces herself as Leez, he tells her it's not her name, but she should keep using her alias. He also warns her not to talk about the "magic" she saw that day, and vanishes. Leez returns the box to the front of the shop, now closed for the night. On her way back to the Fire temple she runs into an angry Asha. She blubbers about the birthday present that she had but lost, and begins to cry about trying her best and failing. Asha tells her to stop crying, that the present is as good as received, and that they need to start preparations tomorrow for their departure to Kalibloom. Leez is happy with the news of their destination once she remembers the Priest of Earth is there. Somewhere near Rindhallow, Gandharva asks the man where he went off to since he and Maruna had been looking for him. He replies that he only went for a walk, and Gandharva says good, because he thought he went to Atera against his counsel. When the man accuses Gandharva of not trusting him, he responds that he is only on his team to find out what happened to his daughter; if it turns out that she is dead, their association will come to an end. "Never forget it, Kubera." 1-35 Kubera insight.png|speaks of the past 1-35 weeping Leez.png|loses things 1-35 rare Asha smile.png|rarely smiles Currygom's comment The scene where I gave up beautifying Leez's face is not her true face. That's not it. No way. Afterword Ahh, the webtoon was delayed today, so the afterword was delayed as well T_T I slept for a while, then went to the wedding of someone I know. I'm losing my mind and I'm writing this now. In any case, it's ok! The awkward scenes are over! From now on there won't be anything to make you cringe. So, I started thinking... drawing will become easier, but... Maruna is in the next episode so I can forget about it being easy... T_T ■ The interviewer who asked his question is waiting for his answer. Note how his upper body leans forward somewhat. ■ But sound effects like "from a distance"... is it okay for me to write them in my handwriting? I did write the sound effects (sfx) by hand in the beginning... but my handwriting is ugly and some of you said that it looked weird. After than, I just used fonts for the sfx. But nowadays when I use my handwriting, some of you say that you like that better. Is it better to hand write the sfx like I did here, or should I stick to the same font as the dialogue? ■ This is a pair of magician extras. They are siblings, but the blue-haired brother is really just an extra, while the sister, only shown in silhouette, will appear properly a lot later. ■ They saw God Kubera's shining aura but simply passed him by because there is a magic item that produces the same aura effect. ■ This is a long episode, but there isn't much that I can properly comment on. There are only scenes that if I added an explanation, it would become long-winded... hehe. I did tell you last week to expect a longer afterword here, but this isn't quite it... hehehehehehehehehe So here we go. Kubera Webtoon v. Best Challenge League: Back when I was drawing the Best Challenge version, I didn't think much about the background. I drew this so you would get the sense that they are at the top of the city wall. So that's it, hehehe. I didn't have enough time to spend on the background, either. I still don't have the resources to spend too much time on backgrounds. But I can't draw them like before on my webtoon. I'm drawing the small number of backgrounds as well as I can, until my eyes bulge out. I can't draw a great number of backgrounds in different ways. I don't have enough time...T_T ■ There was a lot of Leez in this episode, but only God Kubera received all the attention. The only comment about the main character, Leez, is that her breasts should be smaller... There are so many comics that have a small-chested woman as the main character, so why can't I have one with a spectacular, voluptuous body? Why should the voluptuous woman always be the supporting character? Isn't that discrimination...? If you still don't want a voluptuous woman to be the main character, please choose one of the following: # Make Leez's breast size the same as the average breast size of women in South Korea, and make the muscles of all the male characters the same as average-sized muscles in South Korea. # Leave Leez's breasts as they are, and leave the muscles of the male characters as they are now, as well. These are your only two choices. I think you have a pretty good idea about the average size of muscles in South Korea... Notes * In this insight, the sky is red, leading some to speculate that Leez could be in the sura realm. In the insight in the last episode, the sky still appeared to be that of the human realm. * Kubera notes that Leez changes her attitude according to appearance. This gets her into unexpected trouble with Yuta later on. * Show/Hide Spoiler God Kubera shows up later in the series to ask his question again. * Although Leez does not ask around about Mister as promised, she does find things about him suspicious, Show/Hide Spoiler and much later asks if he did a background check on her. * Show/Hide Spoiler Leez later realizes that Asha was unable to find her earlier because Leez was outside of her range for hoti surya. * For Leez, Asha accepting her present was a very significant moment, as she recalls it much later on. * The sister whom Currygom mentions in the afterword shows up in a later chapter. Show/Hide Spoiler Her name is Urga Ill and she works at Atera Magic Academy. She first appears in Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire. References